Head or Heart?
by writersandthemachine
Summary: Takes place after season 2... Jackson and Lola start dating when Ramona realizes she likes Jackson too. Jackson notices this... will he be unfaithful and in love, or just not go through the pain? JAMONA!
1. Hopeless and Helpless

Ramona POV

I leaned against the kitchen wall, and glanced at the clock. _2:00 am?_ The New Year started two hours, yet I felt this year had already been days.

Ok, the night had not been that long, but many things happened. Lola kissed Popko. I kissed Jackson. Wait a minute, that's wrong. Lola kissed _Jackson_ , and I kissed _Popko._

I shivered. _Nasty._ I didn't really like Popko, I was just caught up in the moment. Everyone looked happy and in love, and I felt like I was just _there,_ with no purpose. I took one look at the blissful kiss Jackson and Lola shared, took another look at Popko then just swooped in.

Why Jackson's attraction to Lola bother me, I have no idea. Well actually I had some idea. I felt like a terrible friend, but ever since Lola decided she like Jackson, I realized I did too.

However there is _no way_ I can do anything about it. Lola was really the only friend I had, and I'd sound petty if I said, "I've known this guy forever but now that you like him I like him too."

After thinking for about an hour, I decided to hit the hay.

I awoke around noon to the sound of Max playing that stupid trombone. Obviously Jackson woke up because Max was in his room. Jackson moved like a turtle out of his room into the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetie." DJ said as she kissed Jackson's cheek. My mom leaned over and did the same thing to me. I smiled at them, then dug into my waffles.

 **Ok so this was kinda an intro... next chapter will be longer and better. Please Review!**


	2. Jaxy

**Much sizzle and fluff**

Jackson POV

I ate my waffles as savagely as Ramona did. I moved with so much excitement it caused Ramona to hit me in the knee for me to remember to breathe.

"What's up Jaxy?" Aunt Steph asked. I gave a playful glare, but the meaning was real. I _hated_ the pet name Jaxy. Ramona had given that name to me at my sixth birthday party (WHICH SHE RUINED) and it stuck.

I suddenly remembered she asked me a question. "I had a great time last night!" I answered. "You mean you enjoyed your makeout session?" Ramona responded smirking. The memory caused me to smile, but I still stuck my tongue out at her.

"Anyway," Ramona started, "I have to talk to you Jackson." I looked slightly surprised, but nodded. "I'm right here, knock yourself out." She gave me a look that obviously said she wanted to speak privately. I nodded, then we cleared our plates and headed to my room.

As soon as the door to my room shut, I noticed Ramona looked like she was about to burst into tears. I decided to _carefully_ ignore this.

"What's wrong?" I hardly had to ask before she spilled. "I don't like Popko." This was not really _news_ to me, but it seemed important to Ramona.

"Why not?" I asked.

"He's a jerk. He acts nice but he's really disgusting and annoying, and I doubt he really likes me at all. I think he wants a girlfriend just to have a girlfriend, and that's so cruel. He hasn't really done anything nice for me, which I guess is understandable because we haven't been dating for really long but I kinda wish he was more like you. You are always doing super nice things for Lola and it's so cute and it makes her feel good and I wish someone could do that for me." She was extremely out of breath and she looked like she was even closer to completely breaking then before.

 _Okay Jackson,_ I told myself, _If you do anything stupid you will be a considered a jerk forever._

"Ramona….." I trailed off (wow such a good start). "You're a great person, and one day you will find that perfect guy that likes everything about you. He will love you forever and his only purpose is to make you happy, and you being happy will make him happy, just like it does to me."

I could sense she was about to cry, and I took hold of her hand. I didn't know why, but holding her hand made me feel safer. My doubts about Lola were suddenly vivid. Why have Lola when I could have this amazing girl I live with?

Still holding hands, we took a seat at the foot of my bed.

"Jackson, we're crazy. You're like my brother and you have a girlfriend." Her words were true, but I could she the strain and effort it took.

"You're right. You're my sister, and that's it." I said unsteadily.

"True." She replied. However she looked unconvinced. After a few moments of awkward silence, I looked her directly in the eyes.

I wasn't aware of when I ran my hand through her hair. I wasn't in control when I pulled her face closer to mine. I could barely hear Ramona as she said, "Just like siblings, Jaxy." Then our lips collided.

 **Review please! Next chapter will be the aftermath...**


	3. It can or can't be

Ramona POV

My heart pounded as I crept across the hall, as silently as I could. I bit my bottom lip, feeling extremely confused. A million thoughts raced through my head.

One stuck out in particular: What happens next? I really didn't know… could we possibly date? _No way Ramona!_ I reminded myself. He had a girlfriend, who also happened to be my best friend. Why am I so unfortunate?

Feeling frustrated and slightly broken, I collapsed onto my bed.

The following morning was confusing and awkward. Jackson and I glanced at each other, asking for questions neither of us knew the answer to.

I managed to go the entire morning without any interaction, but my luck vanished by noon.

I heard a abrupt knock on my door while I was studying. Before I even looked over, I knew who it was. "Come in, Jackson". Thus began an extremely complex conversation.

Jackson took my hand and led me to my bed. He pushed the contents off it and took a seat.

"Listen Ramona, I know you think this is a mistake, and maybe it is, but I can't really help any of this. I know I have Lola, but somehow I feel something different about you." Jackson stated.

"Maybe you felt, I don't know, guilty?" I snapped. I would not let Jackson get the best of my senses, we could _not_ be together, no matter what. I stood gruffly and moved across the room.

Jackson gave me a firm look, which caused my heart to ache. He must of noticed this, because his expression immediately softened.

"Ramona," He looked as if he were struggling to find the words. "I made a mistake technically, but all my mother ever told me was to do what my heart wants, and that was the only thing that could make me truly happy. That was the way she was able to let Matt in, even with all the heartbreak it caused for her and Steve, not to mention my dad."

He was so close to breaking and it caused me to even go against my rules and grab hold of him. He flashed me a truly greatful expression. "A happy heart means a happy life. And right now, I can find that with you."

I wanted to fall for his hypnotizing words, but I knew better. "Go with Lola." The words hurt to say, and I mean really hurt, but I really couldn't deal with the guilt.

Jackson's face fell. I could almost hear our hearts break. "If that's what you want Ramona." Those were the only words he would say. I watched helpless as he stood and walked to his room.

We were both so distracted we didn't even notice that Max stood outside the door the entire time.

 **Ok so this chapter was iffy... next will be less heartbreaking and in Jackson's POV. Learn his feeling on the matter, as well as Max's!**

 **Please review and favorite, it inspires me to write more! Also this a/n at the end is telling the main idea of next chapter. If you don't want spoilers don't read but also sometimes key information to the story might be revealed.**

 **Also if anyone has any ideas for what they want to happen next, and I can see if I want to include it :)**


	4. Therapist Max

Jackson POV

"Why haven't you moved in 20 minutes?" Maxy asked. I glared at him.

"I think it's because you like Ramona and she rejected you." My eyebrows raised at the little squirt.

"Why would you think that." I felt my heart beat faster. How could Max possibly know this?

The little squirt raised his eyebrows. "Isn't it obvious?" I gave him a questioning look. Once again, he rolled his eyes.

"This is my room too! I stood outside the door and heard everything. Boy, did she tell you!"

"Max," I snapped. "How dare you invade our privacy like that! I can't believe you eavesdropped the entire conversation, you're such a horrible person." Tears stung my eyes. _Great now I'm not just being judged by myself, but my bratty brother._

Max was taken aback. "I'm being nice, I was going to give you advice! I have a girlfriend, and I can help you too."

I gave him a sideways glance and realized I might be to rough on the guy. He just wants to help, but he doesn't know how.

Suddenly another thought hit me. _I already have a girlfriend!_ She had slipped my mind in the past 12 hours. Oh no, I technically cheated! My heart felt heavy with guilt. Ramona means more to me than Lola, but I have to respect her. Maybe Ramona was right?

"Jackson?" Max seemed to be losing interest.

I turned to him. "Max, if you had a girlfriend that you liked, but not like super like just like kinda like, but then there's a girl that you _like_ that's different, but being with the girl that you _like_ would break the girl that you kinda like's heart. I was fully aware of how many times I said like in that sentence, but I just need answers.

Max gave me a confused look. Of course he didn't know what to say, what did I expect?

I smashed my head back into my pillow. I wanted to be alone, but Max didn't get the hint. He took hold of my arm and sat next to me.

"Jackson, you're a great person, and a great brother. You have a great sense of judgement, and I know you want to do what's best for the other's around you, but think about what will matter twenty years from now. Will you care or remember a girl you dated to spare her feelings or a girl you _belong_ with. The heart wants what the heart wants. Go get her, Jackson."

I was surprised by his sudden wisdom, but I nodded and headed for the door. As I walked out of my room, I realized I underestimated Max. He did know what to say.

 **Holy cow that was long... if you're not a fan of fluff and cheesy monologues i'm sorry that's this chapter and the next!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Heart, not Head

Ramona POV

I wanted to stay away from people forever. However, that was difficult in a house full of people. I found myself walking out to the yard to avoid contact.

I sat in a particular fluffy patch of grass, under a tree. I tried to not let my thoughts wander, but that was hard. The first thing that crossed my mind was Jackson. _Big surprise._ Then I thought of Lola, and how I hurt her. Well, she didn't know of the certain moment Jackson and I shared, but if she did she would be devastated.

I had slipped so far into thought I did not hear Jackson enter the yard and sit next to me. I stood in surprise. This caused Jackson to cringe.

"Sorry, I was trying to be sweet but it didn't really work" He stuttered. I gave him a small smile and relaxed. _This is okay, it's just sitting,_ I reminded myself.

Jackson cleared his throat and looked as if he was about to give a monologue. He turned to me and simply stated, "I love you."

"What?!" This is not what I was expecting. Before I could continue my obnoxious 'What?!' thought he cut me off.

"We haven't known each other for that long, but Ramona, you've changed my life. I've been happier, funnier, and I got a real family. But as we know, family doesn't work for us. It has never worked. I've always been attracted to you, even if I didn't realize. I didn't always know what I want but now I do. I want you."

He looked at me with the most hopeful eyes. I tried to find the words, but I simply couldn't. Jackson had stated what I felt perfectly. All was right and all I wanted to do was pull him in for a kiss, but my brain had other plans.

"What about Lola?" I blurted. Once again he cringed. The energy between us was broken.

"I dumped her." He stated. I was really not expecting this information. He actually broke up with her? It is one thing to say you want someone, and another to something about it. I knew I should feel bad or guilty for my friend, but I couldn't stop the grin that was crawling up my face. I giggled.

Jackson looked surprised, but he returned the smile. He cupped my face in his hands, and pulled me closer. I snuggled his body closer to mine, and for the first time, I was fully aware of our lips colliding.

I never wanted this to end.

 **Last chapter! I feels really good to actually finish a story... what did you think? Thanks for people that reviewed or followed, please check out my other stories!**


End file.
